The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle air intake apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for directing air traveling toward an intake of a vehicle heating, ventilating, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) system for ultimate delivery to a vehicle passenger compartment.
Many types of vehicles, including but not limited to vehicles that travel on land, include HVAC systems to provide air to a vehicle passenger compartment. This air can be provided directly to the passenger compartment, such as for ventilation, to enhance the supply of fresh air, and/or can be heated, cooled, etc., to achieve a desired climate within the passenger compartment. The impact of the supply and/or conditioning of the air can be especially pronounced or beneficial in the context of closed passenger compartments.